


Sweet Present, Sour Memory

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn accepted it gladly--it had been months since he'd tasted citrus.





	Sweet Present, Sour Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sour" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). *sigh* The freeze hit the California citrus crop hard, and the bunny decided that was a good idea. So I have no idea if M-E has the kind of climate for citrus, but here you go...

The unexpected cold snap had ruined the citrus crop, and King Elessar was helping where he could, both with money, and, more importantly, the work of his own hands.

One farm had a small, sheltered crop that had survived the freeze, and in token for Aragorn's help, offered him what they could rescue. Aragorn accepted it gladly--it had been months since he'd tasted citrus.

He bit into a juicy, ripe segment, sweetness exploding across his tongue. And then he remembered the last orange he'd shared--with Boromir, as a peace offering--and the sweetness turned sour as the memory.


End file.
